Prison of the Fallen
by Odd Numbers
Summary: Bella is just a girl who came to Volterra with her class; upon entering the castle they're attacked, and before she realized it, a handsome man is prepared to drain her. She must now learn how to trust, love, forgive, and become a vampire. ALEC/BELLA
1. Chapter 1

**Author..** _OnlyOneLove.F O R M E_

**Pairing..** _Alec/Bella_

**Book/Movie..** _Twilight Saga_

**Status.. **_Normal/AU_

**Note to the Readers..** _'Ello tharr! This is my first ever story written for Twilight, and I love Alec/Bella. . :) I used to love Edward/Bella, haha, not anymore though ever since I saw the film of New Moon. Where I saw Alec. . -.- Thank you, and please enjoy!_

**Edit.. **_I've edited the chapter, and embarrassingly, I found myself some grammatical errors. And it's annoying how when I write, everything becomes hard to space and layout because I've got a huge screen for the computer, and I want to have all the sentences and paragraphs spaced evenly. However it's not possible because when I read other stories, it will be a long strip of writing through the screen. Not sure if I made any sense. . -.- anyways, REVIEW. (:_

_Prison of the Fallen_

"Okay, I hate airplanes!" My friend Angela whispered breathlessly after the flight had landed, Jessica was covering her mouth from puking.

"Ahh! My ears! They're going to pop any second now! . . Or at least they feel like it." Mike screamed, covering his ears with his palms. I, for one felt. . Exhilarated. The rush, and speed. .

"B-bella, you are o-one strange girl," Eric stammered, clutching his stomach, staggering through the crowded airport of Volterra. I guess I am weird. . but what can I do about it?

"Okay everyone! Gather around! We're going to be here in Italy for _educational_ purposes, so everyone be on your best behavior, and follow the chaperones and I – oh and if you get lost, pay attention next time." Mr. Banner said staring straight at Mike.

"Harsh. ." Angela said, nudging Mike and laughing, Mike blushed lightly and shrugged. The class began to trail behind the teachers, leading us all to the sunlight, just over the ancient buildings tops. . the sun began to sink lower.

_OneWay_

"Okay you guys, tomorrow we'll be going to Castle Volterra. So get a good nights rest." I sneaked a look at Angela, we wanted to be in the same room as each other, she was my best friend. "So in room 306, will be Bella and Angela, room 307 will be Jessica and Lauren-" Angela and I grinned at each other, I walked to Mrs. Rays, who handed me two keys to our room. We ran through the hotel, giggling as we sped to the elevator with our suitcases rolling behind us.

_OneWay_

"Bella," a voice said, their hands frantically shaking me, "Bella," I groaned, and opened my eyes just a crack, "Bella, get up!" I closed my eyes again, the sun was flowing into the room like crazy, I pushed Angela's hands away from me and buried my head back into the pillow.

"What tim-" I began, but was cut off short by Angela, who hurriedly took my pillow away,

"In 15 minutes we're leaving to the castle. . !" I groggily stepped out of the bed, "Geez Bella, if I had known you would've been this hard to wake up, I would've gone with someone else." I laughed with her as I slipped into the bathroom.

_OneWay_

"Hello everyone, thank you for visiting Volterra's castle, my name is Heidi, and I will be your Tour Guide for today," Her black eyes scanning the crowd of students, she was beautiful, tall and had mahogany colored hair, "Follow me, everyone,"

Mike grinned, and whispered to a guy walking next to him, "I'd follow her any day," For some odd reason, I think the tour guide heard him.

"Please do not touch any property of the castle," Heidi said, seemingly saying that to Mike. Then just as we came just near the end of the tour, we were a couple of doors away from the Throne room, when three extremely handsome, pale young men with equally dark eyes as Heidi stepped out of the grand door, they passed us with hungry irises.

"This way everyone," Heidi said sweetly, grinning widely, looking like a Black cat with a large Fish to feast on, she motioned us to a large room with grey stone walls, and absolutely nothing in it but us and Heidi. The doors of the room were large dark oak wood, with carvings of beautiful creatures lined with silver.

"What is this place?" A teacher asked looking around, suddenly, A group of other pale beautiful people came into view, one by one they stepped into the large room, every one backed away from them. A man with long, glossy black hair came to view, his dark eyes glowing with thirst.

"This. . is the Dining room of the Volturi."

As he said this those standing behind him crouched and bared their fangs at us, my bag slipped and fell to the ground, and I quickly grabbed onto Angela, "Oh. . my god." We both said at the same time, as the doors slammed shut. A tear slipped from my eyes, Jessica was on the ground screaming as one of the creatures bit into her neck, blood dripped from his mouth, and she was dead.

She was the first to go, soon every one was huddled up in a corner, screams and cries echoed off the walls and ceiling of the room, there were puddles of blood on the ground, some bodies intact and some in pieces layered the ground. The next from us to go was Lauren, and then some teachers, and soon only five, including me remained. Alive.

A big, bulky guy jumped and stole Angela from my hands, "ANGELA!" she screamed and struggled underneath his strong grip, he growled as he took in her scent. "No! NO, STOP HIM. SOMEONE PLEASE!" I screamed, my tears falling, my arms outstretched towards her, her fingertips just barely touching mine. "Bella. ." before closing her eyes. I hiccupped from the tears, and dropped to my knees,

"We're all going to die anyways," A boy from my school said, placing his hand on my shoulder, he stood in front of me and his girlfriend, and giving her one last kiss, "I love you," the girl whimpered, and said the same back to him.

The blood. The screams. It was horrible. Everything. Every single part of it was a _nightmare_. When the large guy left Angela's body, I shakily crawled over to her, taking her body into my arms, rocking back and forth, "Angela, Angela, Angela. ." tears ran fast down my cheeks and onto the hidden eyes of Angela. I watched the boy who had protected his girlfriend, be torn to pieces, his eyes staring deep into the monsters dark eyes.

"You have nothing to live for, and neither do I," he said, where a meter away, his girlfriend lay, being drained of blood, her screams becoming more quieter by the second.

I dragged Angela's body with me to the corner, "No. No, no, no," I said to myself quietly, clutching Angela for dear life, as one of the beautiful men came to me, softly and calmly, eyes burning with black thirst, the purple bruises under his eyes extremely deep. "P-please. . no," I whispered as his long fingers grabbed my fore arms, his cold, cold hands pressing into my arms, it hurt without feeling, "I want to live," his hand brushed the hair from my neck, his breathing on my neck, and he pressed his fangs onto the blue vein.

"Dear Alec, spare her," The same man that stood in front of us said. His eyes, a milky, glowing red. No, wait. . so I wasn't going to die? But Angela, and every one. . what will become of them? What will happen with their family – won't they find out?

_OneWay_

I woke up in a dark sapphire room with cream colored furniture, I was lying on an enormous bed with gold trim and lining, "So you're awake," a sweet voice said, her hair solid blonde, red glowing eyes, and full lips, she smiled slowly. "It's not exactly fun listening to someone screaming the whole time." I looked down at the covers; she glided to the side of the bed,

"Is there anybody alive?" I whispered, the girl looked at me sympathetically and shook her head,

"Besides you? No." I screamed,

"Y-you killed them all? You're evil. . all of you are monsters!"

She looked at me slowly, and her red eyes seemed dull and a vast pool of red sadness clouded her eyes, "We know," a single tear escaped my eye, "It's only fair to act like a monster if you are one," she watched the tear roll down my cheek, "What I wouldn't give to be able to cry again. ."

"Why didn't you kill me?" My voice seemed all hoarse, she was quiet for a moment, then she moved towards the door,

"My name's Jane. We're holding a meeting, and I must go to my master. My brother will be here to escort you in a bit, this will give you some time to think everything through. I'll see you soon, Bella."

What in the world was going on. .?

_OneWay_

There was a knock on the door, I was sat criss-cross on the bed staring at the door as it opened smoothly, and revealed the same man who had attacked me. I had observed him before, and each time I'd seen him, he just got more gorgeous and more alluring by the second, he resembled Jane a great deal. However, his lips were not as full, and his hair, black and short, bangs that just crossed his eyes by a bit, flawless as he just stood leaning against the door frame. He didn't seem celebrity material, nor did he seem like a God, simply farther from both by a million.

"Scuzi Signora, are you ready?" The way he had asked, it didn't exactly seem like a question – more like a statement, if you ask me. I got up from the bed as he continued to just stare at me, smirking, and leaning on the door frame. Then he suddenly turned and began walking away, I hesitantly followed him. I glanced around us, walking towards the throne room and past the "Dining Room" . . memories came back.

_OneWay_

"_Angela! No! Let her go!" She went completely limp and her eyes turned towards me. _

"_Bella. ." she whispered before closing her eyes for the last time, she took a long breath, and then breathed out, and I thrashed underneath the man, _

"_My, my, don't you smell delectable." I fumed, as well as shivered in fear._

"_I'm not afraid of you. ." he raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh really? We'll. . have to see," he said smiling cruelly._

_OneWay_

Angela, Angela, Angela. . one of my only friends who actually _liked_ me. A tear fell from my eye, why did it have to be her? Alec looked at me, and opened the grand doors to the throne room.

"Bella! Benvenuto to your new home!" the dark haired man with oddly red misty eyes and deathly pale papery skin said. The brother of Jane stepped into the line of other beautiful people of all different sizes and shapes. "Welcome, Bella, oh how we hope you will enjoy your stay here," I stared long and hard at him.

"Aro, my brother, we should've just let Alec drain her," a man with another shade of stunning red eyes, and snow white hair that cascaded down his shoulders said, glaring straight back at me.

"Cauis! Just looking at her - she has so much potential, can't you feel the power?"

Aro came up to me and took my hand in mine, his eyes remained unsurprised, "I cannot read her, Jane can't hurt her, Alec can't block her senses! You can't penetrate her, it's fascinating," The guy who had killed Angela laughed and nudged Alec,

"Penetrate, eh?" Alec smacked his head,

"I'm surprised you know what that word means," he muttered.

Aro ignored their little conversation, still holding my hand in his, "And it would be such a waste if she was killed, such power she has, no Cauis?" He asked gleefully, the said Cauis grumbled furiously. "My name is Aro, and these are my brothers Marcus and Cauis," I stood there like a complete idiot, well what else should I do?

"Of course you know Jane, and Alec-" Jane smiled, "Felix-" the one who had taken Angela away waved with a grin, "Heidi-" she took a step forward, with a twinkle in her eyes, Aro shook his head, "Santiago-" who gave a quick nod in my direction and a half smile, "Demetri-" who saluted like a soldier, "and Chelsea," she revealed her perfectly white and aligned teeth.

"Of course, the rest of the guards have gone on a mission, and you should be acquainted with them soon enough. And Bella, love, now that you know about us. . we'll have to make you one of us," My mind went blank, wait. . so I'll be one of these beautiful people? But I'd have to drink human blood. Has this world come to an end?

"Umm. . wait, what?" I asked stupidly.

"We're going to change you, dear Bella, you know too much as a human, we have no other choice but that, or death. But we don't want to waste your talents, so we've decided that it'd be best to keep you," Aro said with happy eyes, I nodded unconsciously, "What a blessing! A new family member to join us!" he exclaimed, clapping his together.

"Joy. ." Cauis said,

"Oh, Brother, I knew you would like her soon enough!" Cauis scoffed, Aro seemed obvious to him at the moment,

"We must have you changed soon! You cannot roam the world knowing of our existence as a human for long. You're growing older by each second – well so am I, but not in appearance," Aro laughed at his own joke, along with some others.

"When is the earliest time you'd like to be changed, dear one?" I was about to answer when Aro interrupted me once more, "How about in a few days, or does that seem to early? How about in a week or two?" I sighed,

"A week is fine," Aro let go of my hand and walked towards his throne, smiling widely.

"Wonderful! Now Jane, please escort Bella back to her chambers," Aro said, Jane smiled at me and motioned me to follow her, I walked a meters distance away from her,

"So Bella, how do you like it here?" Jane asked attempting small talk.

"It's very. . different," Jane nodded understanding,

"I think it would be as well." She held the door open for me once we reached my room, I walked to my bed and sat down taking my shoes off. "Bella. I think we could be good friends, but remember, everyone here – including me, wants to have your blood. So I suggest that the faster you're turned, the safer you are." I froze.

"But I think, the person you can trust to not hurt you isn't me, but my brother, Alec." Jane said with a grim smile, her words played in my mind. I certainly do not want to trust anybody living in this castle. How can I trust again. .?

And, trust the man who almost killed me? That's ridiculous.

_OneWay_

_So. . I guess that's it for chapter 1! How was my first chapter? It was probably super OOC and horrible, right? I'm so sorry, I mean, we never really got to learn much about Alec in the books or movies, it's so sad. . :( I'm trying so super hard not to rush the story! Though I do want some Alec/Bella. . I can't go that fast. :/ Umm, yeah so please review your thoughts or something!_

_OneLove_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author..** _OnlyOneLove.F O R M E_

**Pairing..** _Alec/Bella_

**Book/Movie..** _Twilight Saga_

**Status..** _Normal/AU_

**Note to the Readers..** _Hey guys, what up? (; I know, I haven't updated in forever and for that I'm sincerely sorry, but at least I've updated now, huh? I'd like to say many thanks to all of you lovely 20 reviewers, it means SO much to me to have this amount of support, really, thank you. Your reviews were so sweet and encouraging, and I apologize for my lack of confidence, but to be honest, it's my self-consciousness that drives me to improve my writing and everything. Thanks again, everyone!_

**Song..** _Colbie Caillat – I Never Told You  
Play – Whole Again_

**Prison of the Fallen  
**_Chapter 2.._

"But I think, the person you can trust to not hurt you isn't me, but my brother, Alec." Jane said with a grim smile, her words played in my mind. I certainly do not want to trust anybody living in this castle. How could I trust again..?

And, trust the man who almost killed me? That's ridiculous.

I shook my head slowly, a tear of loss slipped from my eye. I was so looking forward to this trip to spend my time with Angela and everyone, but instead everything I had thought I could gain was lost; including the things I had already had. I'm pretty sure I'd never be able to see Charlie, or Renee, or Phil ever again.

I held my tears back, and began to strip out of my clothing on my way to the grand bathroom, once I stepped in and turned on the water, I began to howl in sadness, my tears disguised as the showers water. I wept alone, curled up as a fetus, rocking back and forth in the hot water, I leaned onto the glass wall, smearing the hair out of my face.

I was pathetic, wallowing all by myself and crying, drowning in my own defeat.

_OneWay_

I now sat on my bed in an over-sized white t-shirt with deep blue colored shorts and knee-socks. I sighed, looking down at the floor, why was everything so.. what has become of this world? The world I lived in, only humans and wild animals existed, but never had I even thought of the possibility of these blood-sucking creatures to be real.

I wondered what other mythical creature was not just fantasy, I crawled over to the pillows and rested my head on them. Nothing seemed to be real anymore, like everything was a illusion, what _was_ my purpose in life if I was going to die so young, or in a sense I would die, anyways.

I felt so terribly lonely, it was so quiet, there was nothing to be heard but my own breathing, I had switched off the lights and let the curtains open, and the balcony door unbolted so it was wide open as far as it could go.

I could see the Moon and the stars from where I was lying, they were so distant, but in times of need I felt like I could just snatch them from their setting and place them next to me to stare at for eternity. I do not want to become a killer like my hosts, I wanted to run, but I knew better than that, I would never be able to outrun them.

With all my hope lost, I began to sob, and just watch the stars twinkle far above me freely as I sat here, swimming in my own cage, bounded to my fate of doom.

_OneWay_

A cool hand rested on my arm, "Wake up," The voice of the hand commanded gently, but with authority in her voice, I opened my eyes, looking into the crimson eyes of Jane, whose face was a calm mask. "Good morning, Bella. You are to be dressed, Felix will be sent to you in a while to give you a tour of the castle."

I nodded, trying my best to smile, I didn't watch her as she left however, I took my clothes off and dropped them in a basket in the bathroom. I tried recalling my dream that night as I showered, but I realized I didn't have one, or I had simply just forgotten it.

I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel and dried myself off, I walked towards the mirror and wiped away some of the condensation on the mirror, I looked at my reflection. It was not quite a mess, I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't in good shape, I had bruises under my eyes, and my eyes were red from crying.

I began to reach towards a fogged up part of the large mirror, my index finger began to draw my name, plus Angela's, and with an equal sign and BFF's underneath, just as I began to draw a heart, someone knocked on the bathroom door. I gasped in shock.

"Everything alright in there?" a deep voice called from outside, concern in his voice.

"Y-yes!" I squeaked, managing to regain my voice, Felix, I believe that's his name, chuckled, then left my room, I think, assuming the fact he closed the door to the room, to wait outside. I stepped out of the bathroom after unlocking it.

_OneWay_

I was dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a light grain brown wool cardigan over a dark blue long t-shirt, with a pair of black flats on my feet, leaving my hair down to curtain my face. I opened the door to see the burly man that had killed Angela, I was filled with remorse and a tad of anger, though I tried to hide the emotions.

Judging by his expression when he read my face, he seemed apologetic, "You know.. it's not like we have choice. We have to feed off of humans." I turned away from him.

"Everyone has a choice, but me." I turned to him, he frowned at me.

"I'm sorry for your friend, but if we don't feed.. we die, Bella," I was not convinced, I was still grieving. "We don't want to die, just like you and your friends didn't want to die. One _must_ win." I sighed.

"I know.." he smiled at me.

"Forgive me, you are no longer you when instincts take you over." I hesitantly patted his arm.

"I understand." I said quietly, my hand retreating from his arm; he put a hand on my back gently.

"Come, I must give you the grand tour of the Volturi Castle!" Felix exclaimed with a grin, his previous regret gone. Looks like someone here only has room for one emotion in his body at once, at that thought I laughed a little.

_OneWay_

We had explored the entire castle, until Felix bumped into lovely and petite Jane, seems like Felix is infatuated with the girl. As they were talking, I had found a velvet curtain that, instead of covering a window, it covered a dark staircase.

I walked slowly up the poorly illuminated flight of steps, until I reached a door that seemed like a ceiling and it was wood, like a trapdoor. I pushed upwards, it creaked open, and then there was blinding light, it was the light of the sun, the warmth of the sun.

I felt so refreshed, and I smiled at the comfortable air temperature, I took a deep breath of it in, I closed the trapdoor quietly, although I'm sure Felix and Jane heard it anyways. I turned my face towards the sun, smiling with my eyes closed, just drinking all the sunlight up, I was obviously on the roof as I looked down on the beautiful city of Volterra.

It's just too bad I wasn't able to explore the city, I frowned. The wind blew lightly, then I could hear it, someone inhaling my scent, it was a soft sound, but it made me feel like losing it, like I had little butterflies swarming in my stomach, but it also made me feel like getting the fuck out of here.

"It's such a shame I couldn't have a single taste of your blood.." someone said to me, it was Alec, I remembered that enchanting voice of his, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself instead of me. I felt immediately uncomfortable and escapeless; what an odd start to a conversation I thought.

To him I didn't reply, and he began walking closer to me, I felt disorientated and flushed as he stood next to me, placing his elbows on the stones on which he leaned on, I had my hands in front of me, placed on the cubic stone beside his.

"I always come here to think or relax." He said suddenly, looking over the city as well.

"It's nice here, and it's quiet," Alec nodded, I looked at him. He couldn't have been more than nine-teen when he was changed, Alec's eyes met mine, his stunning ruby eyes piercing my soul. "What color was your natural eye color?" I asked suddenly, surprised I'd even asked.

"Blue," he said simply, as if remembering the time he had blue eyes. "But they're long gone now," he said finally after a pause, snapping out of his memories, I bit my bottom lip, "How did your tour come along?" Alec asked, I blinked, releasing my lip.

"Felix got distracted before the end of the tour, he still needs to show me the garden. –" Alec looked at me, asking me what Felix got distracted by, "Jane." I said, answering his unspoken question.

"Ah, I see," our words died, there wasn't much to say, and I still haven't forgiven him for trying to kill me, and as if he had heard my thoughts, he said, "I'm sorry for, well, almost killing you," I began to chew on my bottom lip again; I have a bad habit of chewing my bottom lip whenever I don't know how to reply to things, or when I don't understand something, in trouble, or I'd lost something (important).

"`It's alright' would suffice." Alec teased lightly, though his attempt made the atmosphere around us even more awkward, I laughed a bit.

"Yeah."

"I feel like I'm the only one talking, you know?" my lips twitched into a smile,

"I don't have much to say to the man who almost killed me." I said looking at him as the sun sat on his shoulder, making me seem like I'm squinting at him. Alec didn't have a response; I realized that I had better be going.

"Felix and Jane have wandered else where. Would you still like to see the garden then?" Alec asked me quickly, as I stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Sure, why not?" I said simply, with a smile. He followed me to the staircase, but before I could lift the door open, it was already lying on the ground, I continued walking my way down, and when he'd closed the door it became pitch black. I stopped in my tracks, as I blindly searched for a wall to hold onto.

A cool hand held my back and another took a hold of my hand, both hands so sweet and light like feathers, and led me down a few steps. There was an uneven step, and as I made my plunge downwards, Alec's invisible hands took a hold of my waist and legs, I found my body to be in a position of a bride, I gasped.

"I've got you." His voice cooed softly, almost instantly I could feel my face heat up, then I heard Alec's chuckle in the background of my rapidly beating heart. In an instantaneous moment, we were though the thick red velvet curtain and within the castle once more. He put my down gently, and I just stood by his side as he looked down at me, then he led my down the south corridor.

There were so many rooms, all the doors were a deep and rich brown, but none had a single name plate or sign to reveal whore room it was or what the room was used for. We walked on in silence, then there was a flight of stairs made of polished and smooth marble, we skipped down the grand thing.

The only difference was that Alec looked poised and elegant and I looked like an elephant attempting to dance ballet, at least that's what Alec said, I'd punched him for that. Well, actually he'd dodged my hand with a laugh and I had growled.

"Ooh, scary!" I harrumphed, and crossed my arms, quickening my stride.

"I will be in less than a weeks time." I mumbled on the last time, Alec chuckled, patting my back a bit hard, I'd winced.

"Sorry," he said quickly, we walked through a set of doors, there was then two ways to go to, we walked to the one on our right. Alec opened the door for me and for the second time that day, I felt the sun battle me in her warmth, I looked at my surroundings, and there was a healthy green color everywhere I turned.

Flowers of every color were planted neatly and the trees and bushes were parted evenly, there was an arc of a bush that grew above our heads, beautiful statues of angels, that were decorated with vines, with little flowers growing at their feet, there were smooth cobble stones at our feet and granite steps under us.

The garden stretched far off, and there was a dense forest as well a little ways from where the garden ended, though there was a few steps of granite that lead into the forest. "Does the forest also belong to you?" I asked looking back at Alec, he nodded, "Why do the steps go into the forest?" I asked again.

"It's just there, I guess. I never really thought about it, but it could also lead into the place where Didyme was buried." He said, Didyme? I frowned.

"Who's Didyme?" I wondered.

"She was Master Marcus's wife, she died though. Marcus had fallen in love with her, but she had been turned when she was still pregnant. Aro couldn't risk anything, so he had the baby killed, and Didyme with it." Alec said, I suddenly felt terrible, the poor baby, and Didyme and Marcus as well.

"Marcus used to be one of the happiest people in the castle, along with Didyme." My frown deepened.

"I see.. so was there no other way for Didyme?" I asked.

"How should I know?" he asked, then looked at me half-smiling, then his hand came to my face, he wiped some tears I'd unknowingly shed. "Don't cry about it, beautiful," I nodded sniffing then wiping the tears away with my sleeve. "So, is the garden to your liking?" he asked, I let out a heavy sigh.

"It's too lovely, there's no flaw, I love it though." He smiled at my odd reply, and then we walked back inside the castle just as the sun slipped into a slumber ad the moon took over.

_OneWay_

I didn't have much of an appetite, I didn't have any lunch earlier today either, I did have a sandwich for dinner though, this place had a kitchen which surprised me. So here I was, on the balcony, looking out at the stars again, a week was going to pass by fast, I was relieved to know then nobody will want to have my blood when I didn't even have any left.

But also, I also I didn't want to become a vampire like them, I shivered at the thought, I wanted to enjoy my human life, I wanted to die like a human, I'd rather by murdered by a human being than these.. _creatures. _No matter how kind Alec or Jane or Felix or anyone was, I'd never forgive them for taking away my quite ordinary human life.

I wiped a tear away, my balcony didn't face the garden, and it was only the third floor, so I got up onto the railing and sat there in my pajamas. Unsurprisingly alone again, I sighed heavily as I looked up into the sky. There was no way to contact Charlie or Renée , the vampires had taken my cell phone away from me, and basically everything that I could use to contact someone from the outside world.

I dangled my feet a little, the balcony was stone and cement, the balcony kind of reminded my of the ones in fairytales, carved angels on them, with vines growing on them. I ignored the knock on my door, someone came in,

"Miss Bella?" his voice had an oddly strong Russian accent to it, I turned around to look at him, he was carrying a plate of cake, chocolate cake, too, and a glass of milk. "Renata baked this for you, she is rather shy, she believes you'd feel quite uncomfortable and unhappy here, so she made you this. She is not certain whether or not you'd prefer chocolate over vanilla, but most humans like chocolate, no?"

I nodded, I'd seen him in the halls today when I was with Felix, I think Felix called him Demetri. But he was like every other vampire in the castle – he was very handsome, a north-eastern European charm to him with his bushy brown hair and toxic red eyes and pale complexion with, like the others, dark clothing that contrasted his skin.

"Thanks," I said, getting off the railing, he'd put the cake on the table in the corner, I sat on the chair and timidly picked up the fork and I hesitated to put the cake in my mouth once I'd picked the edge up, I eyed it cautiously.

"She didn't poison it, just so you know." He chuckled, I laughed, and then I put it in my mouth and chewed slowly, and it actually tasted very good, I smiled as I picked another piece and didn't hesitate this time to eat it.

"Wow. Where'd she learn to make this?" he smiled crookedly,

"I believe she was the daughter of a very talented cook back in her days, so I guess she picked some of his talents up," my put another fork full into my mouth, "Well, as much as I'd love to watch you eat more, I best be on my way. Good night Miss Bella." I nodded my good night to him.

"I'm Demetri, by the way." He said as he left my room and closed the door on his way out.

Well now's a good time to eat my negative feelings, I thought as I began crying again, just continuing to eat and wonder what was going to happen to my parents and the authorities and the town of Forks. I downed the milk, then went to bed, switched off the light and fell asleep in tears.

_OneWay_

_How do you guys like the story so far? I kind of like this chapter, I guess, I don't want to sound like.. egoistic or anything, but it's better than the other chapter. I think this chapter is more, Bella trying to just recollect her thoughts, who she's to become and who she must trust. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed finally writing it up, and just so you know, I improvised. D:_

_I actually totally forgot about fanfiction, and also I forgot the password for my email so I couldn't log in to see all your wonderful reviews, faves and subscriptions! ): And also, I didn't know the password to my ff. account so I couldn't log into that either, so even if I HAD written everything I wouldn't have been able to post the chapter. _

_Also here's a list of the couples I like.  
ALEC/BELLA, DEMETRI/HEIDI, FELIX/JANE  
And then I don't really care about the rest. :D:D _

_So seven pages, with 3,355 words for you guys (: PLEASE REVIEW! If I get the same amount as last time I'll update super fast, and if I get 10 more reviews than I asked for.. omg I will write 5,000 words or more. (:_


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

It's me, Odd Numbers, just came by to tell you guys that I'm discontinuing "Prison of The Fallen". Pretty sure it's been over 2 years of something since I last updated and that you guys have all figured out that I am no longer writing or going to write. I'm going to be deleting everything here and on my other account.

The reason being, I'm going through some struggles that I have to overcome that have been hanging onto me for many years, I have like no more time at all for going on the computer for fun and for writing (if I did, I swear I would've written 29478946275190457 chapters by now), my creative juices are also all down the drain, and I'm also trying to achieve my goals - ones that I cannot quite _exactly_ reveal for the time being. Maybe you guys will see what I mean one day, if I'm successful.

No not world domination.

.. or?:D

As I was saying, I just wanted to thank you all for your support and everything, if I still had the time and ideas for this story I would most definitly keep on writing for you guys. I am really sorry for making so many of you guys wait (if any of you are still actually waiting for me of course :D). I also would like to say that if you guys do not want to sink lower into my procrastination level, do not get into K-POP, you eyes will burn from their kawaii/kyeopta-ness. /shot.

As an apology, please accept my freshly baked virtual cookies! :3

Byyyyeeeeeee! I LOVE YOU ALL. /drops cookies like it's hot on all of you because Snoop Dogg.


End file.
